


eu me apaixonaria por você de novo

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Shooting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky leva um tiro. Steve está lá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eu me apaixonaria por você de novo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i would fall in love with you all over again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160118) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: na minha cabeça isso provavelmente se passa antes d'O Primeiro Vingador, mas pode 100% ser qualquer universo alternativo incluindo universo alternativo moderno ou qualquer coisa que funcione para você.

“O que diabos você estava pensando?”

Na cama do hospital, Bucky vira a cabeça e sorri, mas sem energia. “É bom ver você também, Rogers.” Steve faz uma careta profunda e hesita antes de se aproximar e tocar o ombro de Bucky.

“Você podia ter morrido.”

Bucky acena. Suas costelas doem, talvez. Tem muita dor naquela área. Steve está olhando para ele e parece – furioso. Bucky franze as sobrancelhas e lambe os lábios. “Por que você ‘tá me olhando assim?” ele murmura, então vira seu rosto para longe do olhar quase julgador de Steve. “Você me faz sentir como se eu tivesse chutado um cachorro ou alguma coisa.”

Ele ouve Steve suspirar, pode vê-lo na sua visão periférica com os ombros caindo e a postura relaxando.

“Você levou um _tiro_.”

Bucky revira os olhos. “Até parece que nunca levei tiros antes.”

Steve fica tenso.

“Estou brincando,” Bucky o conforta com um meio-sorriso. “Mas passei por maus bocados. Passei por pior. Senta.” Ele tosse, e seu corpo dói.

Steve desliza para a cadeira do lado da cama. “O horário de visitas já vai terminar. E acho que a enfermeira está suspeitando.”

“Oh?” Bucky diz, ri suavemente e isso machuca seu peito ainda mais. “Você está agindo de modo suspeito?”

“Não,” Steve diz, uma leve mudança no seu tom. Ele explica. “Só... acho que ela está confuse por ser eu. Ao invés de outra pessoa.”

“É, não recebo muitas visitas.” A mão de Steve descansa sobre a sua e, por um segundo, Bucky considera puxá-la. Mas é só uma mão quente oferecendo conforto, nada mais. Ele a deixa descansar. “Quer saber como consegui isso?”

“Na verdade, não,” Steve diz, balançando a cabeça. Ele aperta os dedos de Bucky gentilmente. “E, de qualquer forma, já recebi as notícias do seu médico. Disse que você se meteu numa briga que não era sua. Achei que você só metesse quando eu estivesse com problemas.”

“Oh Sr. Rogers, você pensa tão pouco de mim?” Eles ficam em silêncio e Bucky encara a janela. É um dia chuvoso, meados de abril, e ele pensa sobre como separou os dois adolescentes e então foi cercado pelo mais alto dos dois enquanto o outro puxava uma arma. Não se lembra de muito. Um borrão de ação. Sua decisão estúpida de parar os dois garotos que o lembravam, de algum modo peculiar mas indescritível, de uma versão fodida dele e de Steve.

Quando ele torna a olhar, Steve parece cansado. “Você pode ir para casa.”

“Não,” Steve diz, voz apertada. “Tenho que ficar. Pelo menos até eles me expulsarem.”

“Vou ficar com uma cicatriz,” Bucky diz.

“Vou...” Steve para. “Não importa.” Bucky sorri. “Bucky.”

Steve.”

Silêncio de novo. Um médico passa pela porta e então um par de enfermeiras espia o quarto. Elas fazem careta, e Bucky nota sobre o ombro de Steve que estão sussurrando uma para a outra. Não pode as ouvir, mas está ficando tarde. Ele presume que estejam falando sobre se devem deixar Steve ficar ou não.

As enfermeiras passam pelo corredor. Ninguém os interrompe, apesar de não haver muito para interromper. Steve passa seu polegar sobre as juntas de Bucky, não fazendo contato visual. Bucky vira a mão, com a palma para cima, e Steve começa a traçar os dedos pelas linhas da palma de Bucky, entre seus dedos, ao redor das unhas quase inexistentes. Bucky tenta ignorar o sentimento no fundo do seu peito, a dor que não é física, mas ela o inunda enquanto observa Steve e seus toques cuidadosos, seus olhos cansados. A pulsação é emocional, e quase afoga a dor física da bala que quase perfurou um pulmão e o teria matado.

“Estou feliz por alguém ter te encontrado,” Steve diz na quietude.

“Eu também,” Bucky concorda. Eles não dizem nada mais. Bucky pensa sobre Steve quando fecha os olhos. Os dedos de Steve passam por seu pulso, toques que pinicam sob a pele de Bucky e fazem ele pensar sobre o que eles poderiam ser em um mundo que fosse só um pouquinho diferente.

Steve o beija primeiro. Que estranho. Bucky acha que deve estar dormindo, sonhando, porque é assim que o beijo parece – como ar. Etéreo. Palavras que Bucky aprendeu quando estava no último ano e tentando prestar atenção para não ter que desistir.

Mas os lábios de Steve praticamente não o tocam. Bucky deve ter sonhado com isso.

Quando acorda, já escureceu, as janelas negras como breu e a luz na sua mesinha de cabeceira só ilumina a primeira metade de seu corpo, até e incluindo a cabeça e os ombros de Steve descansando gentilmente no seu estômago, uma mão ainda na de Bucky. Bucky descansa a cabeça novamente no travesseiro e sorri. Passou muito do toque de recolher e Steve está apagado, inamovível por médicos e enfermeiras cujo trabalho é espantar ele. Às vezes Bucky pensa que está sozinho, e às vezes ele se lembra que Steve Rogers faz a solidão parecer como um conceito abstrato.


End file.
